


Как дождь по старой оловянной крыше

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, SHEITH — FREEFORM, shiro loves you baby, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Кит и Широ попадают под дождь. Кит размышляет о своих детских увлечениях.





	Как дождь по старой оловянной крыше

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadavs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/gifts).
  * A translation of [like rain on an old tin roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303933) by [cadavs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs). 



> Today is Women's Day in Russia. I'd like to congratulate them. Best wishes for you!! <3
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6598456) :)  
> 

— Слушай.

В голосе Кита знакомая и теплая нежность, которая успокаивает Широ. Они скрываются от грозы под Черным Львом, наблюдая, как ветер срывает и гонит листья. Черный вплотную к Коасному Льву Кита, и Широ чувствует себя в безопасности и расслабленно, как впрочем и Кит.

— Впечатляет, — говорит Широ, кивая на улицу.

— По звуку похож... — говорит Кит, облокотившись спиной на лапу Льва — Широ замечает, что тревога и беспокойство Кита растворяются. — Как дождь по старой оловянной крыше. — Широ замечает, как Кит спокойно наблюдает за дождем, и усталый взгляд. Ветер всячески треплет его волосы, молния искрится и отражается в его глазах, и Широ подходит к нему. Они наблюдают, как идет дождь, и молния пробегает по небу — такое чувство, что время остановилось.

— Семья, что приютила меня, жила в заброшенном доме где-то на отшибе. — Широ молча глядит на него, наблюдая за бликами в фиолетовых глазах. — Я ненавидел это: всегда было слишком жарко или слишком холодно, тесно, и некуда было идти; если бы... если бы не было дождя. Больших серых и черных туч откуда-то из гор, если не из неоткуда. Дождь шел и шел. И я помню, как по ночам часами лежал в постели и просто слушал, как завывал и шелестел листьями ветер, бурю и дождь. Дождь так стучал... Так классно, когда он молотит по крышам. Я не могу... Я знаю, что это звучит глупо, но... Не могу это описать. Это нечто самое любимое в мире.

Широ отмечает про себя: Кит сейчас вообще не задумывается, что происходит в реальности. Широ обхватывает рукой талию Кита, и тот не отталкивает его и лишь утыкается в плечо. Он спокойный и теплый, от него веет домом.

И тогда Широ понимает, что нигде больше во Вселенной не будет так, как здесь: ни в Замке, ни на Земле — здесь, с Китом, под едва видным и слышимым дождем. И он говорит Киту:

— Когда вся эта война закончится, мы найдем похоже место. Такое же дождливое, где будет дом с оловянной крышей, по которой будет стучать дождь. А мы будем лежать с тобой на кровати и слушать его.

На мгновение наступает тишина, и Кит улыбается, закрывает глаза и тихо отвечает:

— Хм, а мне нравится это.


End file.
